Another Alice Story
by SammyLovesJasperHale
Summary: Alice has grown up. She's not the same giggly, happy, curious Alice she once was. One night she is carried away by an old friend. She is reunited with The Mad Hatter and White Rabbit, and others, but one of them doesn't seem too happy about her return
1. Chapter 1

"Right guys," Alice began. "I'm away home now. Do you think you can manage without me?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now go girl." Murry yelled from behind the counter.  
Alice worked the graveyard shift at a small, dinky cafe called "Bistro". It wasn't as upper class as the name made it sound. It was old and run down.  
There were a few customers that came in, but that was the old regulars mainly. Every now and then a stray tourist may stumble in to use the telephone,  
maybe even sometimes sit down and have a coffee, but that was very rare. Alice didn't get much money out of this job, so on the side she worked as a call girl. She'd changed over the past few years. No longer was she that innocent seven year old that Wonderland had once adored, well they never really liked her in the first place, after all they did chuck her out. Alice didn't remember Wonderland though, she erased it from her memory,  
not wanting to remember the people who broke her heart like a shattered looking glass. Alice's life was down hill from there. First her sister died, then her mother, who died of heart break from her daughters death, then finally her farther, who died of heart break also. Alice was to be the only strong one, or so it seemed. She felt like she was slowly dying inside, crying herself to sleep ever since she was eight. She was now twenty-one.

Alice arrived home at six in the morning after attending to a client. She didn't like working as a call girl, but she needed to do it, to make ends meet of course. You could say she enjoyed the sex, but she would have much rather done it with someone she loved, not some ugly old man who paid her for her services. Alice felt dirty, and disgusted with herself every night she came in after being with a client. She pulled out her keys to her flat, and fumbled about in the dark trying to find the right key, and the right lock. Finally, she unlocked the door. Alice clicked on the light. She looked around her flat, "Well, this is as good as it's going to get." She said to herself. Alice closed the door behind her, and began to strip down walking to the bathroom. She turned on the shower. Alice now unclasped her bra, and rolled down her black lace underwear to her ankles and kicked them off. She scrubbed at her skin, removing any evidence of the night. Alice squeezed watermelon shampoo into her hand, and began to lather it in her hair. Making sure that every tiny bit of dirt and grease was removed. Rinsing her hair she thought she heard a faint whisper, "Alice"  
Alice thought she was hearing things again, it was just because she was tired she assumed. Turning off the shower, she heard the whisper again. Alice shook her head. She didn't bother with a towel, it's not as if anyone lives with her. Alice went to her underwear and bra draw and selected a matching pair of blue lace underwear and bra set. As she put the last hook through the eye of her bra a cold hand rested on her shoulder. Luckily, there was pepper spray in her purse, which happened to be lying on her bed. The pepper spray was in case a client got a tad rude and tried to go too far. Luckily it never got to that. Alice whipped out her pepper spray, turned around, and sprayed it into the eyes of her opponent.  
"ALICE! STOP!!" The odd man, with white rabbit ears, yelled. "IT'S ME"  
Alice stopped and cocked her head. "I honestly don't know who you are. You better leave before I call the cops pervert"  
"Now we're really going to be late because this little hic-cup." The man began to rub his eyes with a white handkerchief. "And wait, do you really not know who I am, Alice"  
She walked over to her bed, and put her pepper spray back into her bag. Alice wasn't too sure if it was safe to do so, but she figured that this guy must know who she is. Alice took a look at the man. He was very handsome she though. He had platinum white hair, slightly lopping over one eye,  
pink eyes, the colour of cherry blossoms. His skin was as white as snow, and his lips, she couldn't take her eyes off his lips. They looked so perfect,  
so kissable. The odd thing about this man was the white rabbit years. Were they real? She questioned. Better not ask, don't want to be rude Alice decided.  
"Funny, this face should be so recognisable to me, yet I cannot place it." Alice accidentally though aloud.  
The rabbit eared mans face dropped in dissapointment. "It's me Alice, the White Rabbit"  
Something snapped within Alice, it was as if a swarm of memories came all flooding back at once.

Alice blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt to warm around her and a slight up and down motion. Alice snapped her eyes open. He better not be, Alice though to herself.  
The White Rabbit was running down a dark tunnel with Alice in his arms. "Thank god," She whispered. He came to a sudden stop, and looked down at Alice. "Oh, good your awake." He placed Alice down on her feet. Her feet were bare, and she had goosebumps all over her body. She was only wearing her blue underwear and bra still. Did this man kidnap her? "We're in the tunnels to Wonderland, you should remember." The White Rabbit said. He took out a pocket watch and examined it. "Oh no, we're going to be late"  
"Late? Late for what Rabbit?" Alice asked curiously.  
"Now if I remember there should be a drop right about he-ahhhh!" The White Rabbit was now falling down a long hole.  
"Rabbit?" Alice leaned forward to look down the hole, but she leaned too far forward. And fell.

It was an odd feeling falling down this hole. It was as if it were in slow motion, as if time had stopped just for her.  
Items passed by her. Playing cards, a rocking horse with wings, a purple top hat (she grabbed the top hat, and placed it upon her head as she liked it very much so.) She thought that this was all just a silly little dream.  
Suddenly she came to a stop, landing on top of something hard. She looked down, and noticed she was on a very unconscious White Rabbit.  
He looked peaceful, just lying there. Alice reached out, with her delicate hand, and brushed his cheek ever to softly so not to wake him. His skin was like sating under her fingers, so soft. At her touch though The White Rabbit fluttered his eyes open, and gave a crooked grin. "Nice hat." He said raspyly. White didn't seem to be in much discomfort but just to be on the safe side she climbed off of her. "What did you do that for"  
Something sparkled in White's cherry blossom eyes. Alice blushed a dark shade of red. She never got like this around boys before.  
Alice held out her hand to help the White Rabbit it up, and he took it gladly. "Come on now dear, we're going to be late." White kept a hold of her hand. Towing her behind him. They got to a fork in the road. One side looked friendly, with a marshmallow like path. The other fork looked harsh, twigs and stones sticking up from the path. Of course they'd be going on the unfriendly fork in the road she thought to herself, while injuring the pain her feet were going through. White looked at Alice's face while she walking gingerly on the pathway. He scooped her up in his arms.  
"Alice, you know you could have asked me to help you don't you? Now your dainty feet are all cut and scratched." White said whilst keeping his eyes straight ahead. Alice nodded softely. She did remember White as soon as he said his name, she remembered how kind he always was.

What seemed like an hour later they arrived at a shabby little house. Well it looked little on the outside, but as soon as White stepped in with Alice in his arms she realised it was not small at all. Her mouth dropped open in awe. "Trying to catch some flies, are we dear?" Said a gorgeous man. His hair was honey blond and untamed but also tamed in a way. He had liquid silver eyes, dancing with joy. His skin was also pale and soft looking, just like Whites. "I see you found my hat." The man smiled. She new the face well, it was in fact the Mad Hatter. She smiled and jumped from White's arms. Not a smart move on her part. Her feet began to sting with pain, but soon that was forgotten as she lept in the Hatter's embrace. He spun her round in happiness. She giggled like the silly little child she used to be when she first visited Wonderland. The Hatter and White both gave hearty laughs, and White joined in hugging Alice. She hadn't been this happy in fourteen years, but she was glad that she was being happy here.  
She heard a thump, and she, White and Hatter stopped in their tracks. Alice saw black plait, with hints of purple in it, whip around the corner of the corner of the room.  
The White Rabbit and The Mad Hatter both sighed in unison.


	3. I've Fallen Down The Hole Myself

Ahem, I am sorry to say that I shall not be posting anymore chapters to any of the stories any longer. I have found that they all lack anything good, and have decided that I shall start a new account and write new stories. Hopefully these new fanfictions that I shall write will be updated more frequently and will be alot better than this utter rubbish on here, that I have previously written.

Now I know you don't like unfinished stories, I myself get pissed off by them, so I'm willing to give all of the fanfictions to someone else. One person can only have one fanfiction, and the chapters that I myself have written must be given full credit to me.

I won't be looking through the review section, so if you want to continue the stories please e-mail me at samanthainwonderland live . co . uk (without spaces).

It'll be a first come first serve basis and I'll post up every the name of every author and story that has been claimed.

Sorry about this, and thank you.  
Also for my "Keith" fanfiction I only want a good writer, so I'll be looking through previous fanfictions you have written to decide who will get that. The Keith one is the only one that will not act on a first come first serve policy. The only reason for this is because "A Special Present" is more recent, and in my opinion, rather good (if I do toot my own horn).

Right, so, if you want to find my new account it is: SamanthaRileyFox I have nothing posted on there as of yet, I'm still working on a few ideas.

Yours,

Samantha.


End file.
